10 Years From NowWhen English Class GoesRight?
by Hollywoodx4
Summary: The seniors are asked to write a paper about where they'll be, and who'll they'll be with in 10 years. Take a peek on some of their answers! For the serious lack of Ryelsi out there....so it's obviously Ryesli


Kelsi stared at her paper, her mind whirling with thoughts even she could not decipher. The blue lines had begun to give her a headache, and she looked up at the blackboard to make sure she got the question right. It was still there. In Ms. Kinkum's neat, rounded handwriting, right next to the agenda and word of the day.  
"Where do you see yourselves in 10 years?" It then gave suggestions on what to write about.

*Who will you be married to?  
*Where will you live?  
*What will you be doing for a living?

She looked around the room, feeling blatenly stupid. All of the other seniors were busy scribbling their answers down in their journals, undoubtedly writing about being rockstars or millionares. For the first time, the silent composer didn't know what she wanted. She picked up her paper and walked to the teacher's help desk, where their teacher awaited her.

"I figured you'd be coming. I've been watching you look at the other students for some time now. Please...take a seat." Kelsi did what she was told, feeling timid around their experienced English teacher.  
"what seems to be the problem?"

"Well...I sort've know what I want to be. I mean, I've played it out in my head a million times, but I just can't seem to put the right words on paper." She gestured to her blank paper, embarassment playing it's game on her cheeks.

"where are you going to school next year?"

"Juilliard, in New York."

"I could've seen that coming. You were the one who got the scholarship then, am I right?" Kelsi nodded as pride won embarassment's game.

"And you'll major in music. What about when you're out of college? Is there any certain career you see yourself in?"

"Well, I've been thinking about being a composer. Either that or something having to do with composing."

"And anyone you see yourself with?" Again, embarassment took over. She pulled her newsboy cap further down on her head, becoming suddenly interested in her hands.

"Are these going to be read to the class? Because if they are I might totally just lie and say something different."

"Not if you don't want it to. Now that you know what you're doing, get to work." she then stood up and walked back to her desk, fiddling with what Kelsi thought were their mid-term papers. "Class, you have about 10 minutes left, then we will be sharing some from students who would like to. So, finish up, please."

Kelsi fumbled to find words, but as soon as she finished her first paragraph, it was like the words came out of nowhere, flowing from her pencil like the countless melodies of her favorite composers.

"Alright class. Pencils down!" Ms. Kinkum walked around the class and glanced at her student's papers, stopping at Jason Cross's desk. He was furiously scribbling at his paper. He then looked up, and as soon as he saw Ms. Kinkum, he ducked farther in his seat."Jason, pencils down please."

"But I'm using a pen..." He gave her a questioning look, pointing at hispen to proove he had one...unlike the many other classes he didn't.

"Pencils, pens, and any other writing utensil down please!" Ms. Kinkum adressed the whole class. "Who would like to share?" she stared around the room, looking for the brave soul who would go first. "Alright Sharpay, go first."

The perky blonde jumped from her seat and flounced to the front of the classroom, her bright blonde hair staying perfectly in place while she did. Ms. Kinkum gave her a friendly nod, and Sharpay began to project her story to the classroom.

"10 years from now.  
By Sharpay Evans.  
10 years from now, I will have finished college, and will be headed off to Broadway to perform by request. there, I will most likely meet up with my brother, and we will join forces and tag team our way though Broadway together. As for marriage, do you honestly think I'll have time for boys? But when I do get married, he will probably be into theatre, and be on Broadway like I. Obviously, I will live in New York, most likely in an upscale condo. That's where I think I'll be in 10 years. thank you" The class was silent, not clapping. Half of the Wildcat seniors weren't even paying attention. Sharpay cleared her throat, gathering everyone's attention.

"Thank you!" She said, projecting her voice twice as loud. the seniors, most of them unphased by Sharpay, gave a light golf clap. Even Ryan wasn't half as enthusiastic as usual. But his nerves were eating away at him, and he sank lower into his seat and prayed his sister would not volunteer him to go up like she had a few weeks ago. Although now, he thought, would be a lot worse.

"Beautiful job, Ms. Evans. Are there any others?"

"I'll go!" Taylor got up from her seat and uniformly walked to the front of the classroom, proudly holding her paper up, but not enough to cover her face.

"10 years from now.  
by Taylor McKessie 10 years from now, I will probably be out of college, but I'm not sure how long it takes to fufill a political science major, so we will have to see. I hope to become the first feamale president of the united states, but until then I hope to take a career in forensics, or biology, then become a senator or governor. For living arrangements, it all depends on what job I actually end up taking. I plan to move back to Albequerque for a while, no matter what my job involves. If and when I become president, I will obviously be moving to Washington D.C, and into the White House. As for marriage, only time can tell." She bowed graciously and went back to her seat. A few students clapped, and one yelled "Vote McKessie!"

"Is there another brave soul out there? Kelsi, would you like to go?" Ms. Kinkum asked. Kelsi shook her head no.

"Ryan would like to go, Ms. Kinkum!!" Sharpay called from her seat. She then proceeded to haul her brother from his seat and push him to the front.

"Since you're up here, you might as well go. Take the stage, Ryan!" The teacher then went back to her seat, anxious to hear what this student would say. He gave her a pleading look, but she was clearly focused on something else. He cleared his throat and began to stumble through his paper, never once looking up, and always dreading the end.

"T-Ten years from now,  
By Ryan Evans.

10 years from now, I will be out of college, and probably be persuing a career in choreography or dance. I may stay in New York, but once I settle down, I think I'll move back to Albequerque, maybe even in a house near my parents. Then I'll be looking into a job that's more involved, like maybe teaching young dance classes or something." He paused and looked down at his own handwriting, clutching his notebook and trying to make his way back to his seat.

"Whoa there dancer boy, you haven't finished yet." Sharpay grabbed the paper from her brother's hands, much to his dismay, and she read his last few lines as he tried to grab the paper.

"And as weird as this may sound, the person I would like to spend my life with, I haven't even told her I like her yet. But her name, if you, the teacher, must know is-' she stops and looks closer. Sharpay then squeals and looks at her brother with adoration. "Ryan! Why have you never told me you liked her?? You'd be so cute together! Adorable, actually!" She supresses another squeal as she tries to avoid her faternal twin, who is now about to tackle her to get his paper back. The bell then rings, and Sharpay regretfully gives Ryan back his paper, sticking her tounge out at him.

"Don't think I won't tell....fair warning!" She then walks out of the room, her bright pink pumps clacking as they hit the linolium halls. Zeke follows her close behind, holding her books for her as they walk to free period.

Ryan folds his paper back up and sticks it in his notebook, stapling the corner so it doesn't fall out. He then gathers his stuff and starts to make his way out of the classroom, heaving a sigh of relief.

"Some class, huh?" A small voice called. Ryan stopped and waited for the composer to catch up, feeling his face burn from chin to ear-tips.

"Yeah...I can't believe what Shar- well, actually, I can believe she almost did that. When we get home, I'll need to have a small chat with her."

"If you don't mind me asking, what was that last sentance on your paper? why was it so bad?" Kelsi then covers her mouth in embarassment. 'no,' she thinks 'do you really want to know the person who's going to take your crush away?' but even she knew it was more than that. "Sorry for asking, that was-"

"You." Kelsi just looks at him. She doesn't know what to do. She can feel a smile creep on her lips, which are quickly kissed by Ryan. they walk through the hall together, making light conversation, both still dazzled by their english class gone right.

"Yes! " Sharpay whispers, turning to the rest of the wildcat gang. "Alright, now. Pay up boys..." Chad, Troy, and Zeke start taking their wallets out, laving the girls snickering.

"Still going to chat with me?" Sharpay thinks, watching the two walk away. 


End file.
